User blog:Bookerr389/The Quest for Knowledge ep 8
The wind howled through the frozen wasteland of Northrend. It bellowed and screamed like a banshee deafening all other voices. Jack and Alister knew this frozen hell quite well. It had only been five or so years since the two had met and fought alongside each other in the campaign of Northrend. However unlike before they were alone with no reinforcements and barely any supplies. The two were sat in a cave waiting for the on going blizzard to calm down," Why exactly did we come back to this hell hole again." Alister asked. Jack sighed before looking to his weary companion," We are on a quest my old friend. I made a promise to the Bishop that I would refill the monastery library." Alister raised a brow," You made the promise however not me." Jack chuckled and shook his head, " Indeed I just thought you might enjoy this one." Alister's face seemed very much unamused," I remember telling you before we left all those years ago that I would never return here." Gesturing Jack would reply cheerfully," And look at you know here in Northrend again with your old friend." Rolling his eyes Alister gave a sigh.Picking up one the planks that Alister had managed to find Jack would throw it into the small camp fire that they had set up, " What do you think we will find in the Necropolis?" He asked curiously . Letting out some air Alister looked at the fire, " I honestly I do not know. From what I saw it looked abandoned." Smirking Jack looked toward his friend," Let's hope it is."His voice carried a very unsureness to it as he was rather curious if it sparkly was abandoned. Alister simply grunted before closing his eyes," Wake me when it ends alright." Jack nodded before picking up another plank and chucking it into the fire. Three hours later Alister awoke to the sound of the howling air. He looked to see that the fire had gone out and that his friend was passed out," Damn it Jackie." Alister stood up stretching before kicking Jack in the leg," What ?! I'm up, I'm up." Jack said in a tired tone," You let the fire go out Jack." Jack looked around sluggishly and realized that he had in fact. In fact he had also dosed off without even knowing," Is the storm still going on?" He asked Alister. Alister shook his head before looking to the entrance of the cave," I think it's safe to leave now ." Jack gave a sigh, " Very well." Alister payed no attention to this but instead strode to the entrance of the cave. He looked out and saw the large necropolis that they were after. From where they were it looked rather small but Alister knew very well that it was rather large and was built like a maze. He shook his head. He was going to turn back into the cave when in the distance by the Necropolis he saw a rather low green light and smoke wave into the air. He narrowed his eyes at the light," By the Light that cannot be....." A hand then came out of no where and patted him on the shoulder. Alister turned quickly his fist already clenched. Though thankfully he wasn't being attacked it was only Jack, " By the Light Jack you sacred the devil out of me."Jack chuckled," Sorry I just wanted to see why you came to the front of the cave." Pointing to what he had sawn Alister looked to Jack," Tell me I'm not going mad and that Necropolis over there is seemingly inhabited." Jack looked to where Alister had pointed and sure enough he saw a green glow and smoke billowing from it," No.....your not going mad. " He then looked to Alister," I think we should head over there now. Find out what's going on there, put an end to it and collect the book." Alister nodded in agreement, " Indeed we must do this quickly for we have no clue what is going on there." With that the two quickly grabbed their equipment and rushed out of the cave towards the Necropolis.The trek over to the Necropolis was rather tiresome. The storm had brought in a rather thick blanket of snow which made it difficult to move through. Each step took a lot of energy out of the two as they pushed forward. The more they pushed the more snow they encountered. It felt like an eternity had passed by the time that they had reached the Necropolis. Alister's and Jack's bodies felt like they had gone through a grinder. The two fell to their knees and looked up at the crashed building. The small glow that they had seen in the distance was now quite bright and the smell of something foul also waifed through their noses," Ya know." Alister said breathing heavily," I seriously hope we don't find a damn army in their." Jack nodded," Yeah I hope so to." Looking up at the thing the two couldn't see any visible entrance. The bottom half that most would use to get inside was completely buried in snow.The two looked at each other and shook their heads,"Now what?" Alister asked impatiently. Standing up sluggishly Jack would step back and scan the structure again. He looked for any sort of entrance a crack, a window, anything. After a while he pointed to an opening on the side of the building ," I see an opening but it looks like we are going to need to climb." Jack said opening his satchel," We are defiantly not climbing." Alister said in annoyed tone. Jack chuckled and looked again at his friend," Then how do you suppose we get up there. "Alister shook his head before standing up. He walked sluggishly over to Jack, " Magic my friend." Placing a hand on Jacks shoulder Alister looked to where Jack had mentioned. Seeing the trance which actually was quite small he would sigh," This might get dicey." Jack raised a brow," Dicey?" Alister nodded," Yep there's a fifty ,fifty chance we make it. I think we will be fine however." Alister said before closing his eyes and concentrating," By the Lights mercy Alister I swear-." With a loud whoosh the two would blink through the entrance. However they weren't going to exactly land safely, but instead as they came back into existence they tumbled and rolled onto a hard stone floor. Alister grunted when it was all over. Rubbing his head he looked over to Jack. His face was lit with a green glow which now covered everything," Ay look we survived." Jack picked himself up and looked over to Alister," By sheer luck." Alister chuckled loudly," Sheer luck? I think not I knew exactly that we would make it I knew-" Alister was then cut off as the sound of multiple moving objects could be heard and the all to familiar sound of pincers snapping. Jack looked to Alister placing a finger to his lips. Alister nodded slowly unsheathing his blade from his belt. The two then began to look around but could not hear where the noise was coming from * snip, snap, crick,* the noise came again this time louder. Alister and Jack looked around the room they were in frantically. Not a single thing appeared to be in the room only webbing and what seemed to be corpses. With a loud plop a large bit of slime landed on Jacks's shoulder . Jack looked at his shoulder, he breathed heavily as he grabbed the slime and looked at he then looked to Alister and gestured with his head to look up. Alister returned the nod and with his free hand created a small flame. Raising it up to the ceiling he looked up and was horrified to see what must have been an army of nerubians, their appendages snapped creaked, and groan. The what might call faces of these things all seemed to be focused on the two living souls below them, their mouths all moved in a disgusting manor making the most terrifying of noises. Jack looked to Alister ," Alight......what's the plan." Alister swallowed before answering, " The plan......run!!!"Alister then expanded the flame within his hand and through it up towards the mass of bugs on the ceiling. Upon impact the most horrific noise could be heard, a noise that could make one's ears bleed. With their opportunity now open the two then dashed towards what seemed to be a door entrance. As they went through it they could hear the movement of movies drop down to the floor and begin to chase them. Jack looked back and saw what could only could be described as a mass of death," Bollocks!" He screamed before turning his head back to the front. The two were running through some sort of corridor that seemed to stretch for miles. Alister bit the bottom of his lip before saying," I have a plan!" Jack once again looked back this time to see his friend," Well ya better do it then or we are going to be bug chow." Alister looked at the floor," Stop !" Jack looked again back at Alister," Are you mad!" Alister screamed," Just do it !" Grunting Jack would stop in his place. Alister not prepared for him to stop so soon would tackle into Jack. The two tumbled on to the floor. Jack was the first to try and get up but would stop when he saw the mass of death quite close," Plan Alister plan!" Alister rubbed his face before looking back at the mass," Pray." The mass then hit the two like a truck. Both of them squirmed as the army of nerubians swarmed over them biting and prodding them. They were going to eat them alive. However before the untimely death of our two heroes a dark and ominous voice would then echo into the passage, " Stop....bring them to me alive. " The Nerubians immediately obeyed. Alister rubbed his arm as he saw that they were no longer being feasted upon," Yeah that's right you can't eat me can you!" He said weakly. Looking to his friend he saw that Jack was either dead or unconscious. He gritted his teeth," You bastards I'm kill every-" With a thud Alister was knocked out. The two were then dragged away deep into the Necropolis. Both Jack and Alister were tied now in webbing unable to move. When they awoke they looked and saw that they were in some sort of chamber. The room like before was glowing green. Jack who was in fact alive looked at the room. It was filled with all sorts of nefarious alchemy. Tables filled with pieces of flesh some decayed and some more fresh. In the middle of this room was a robed figure and a cauldron," Ya know I was beginning to think my deeds were going to be unseen forever." The robed figure said in a very snake like tone, " Luckily a band of adventures have finally come into my home." Jack narrowed his gaze, " Who....who are you." He said curiously. The robed figure approached Jack and Alister," Who am I? That's a great question.....I seem to be asking that same question to myself every day but I can't answer it. I've unfortunately with no visitors have had to test my chemicals on myself, and let's just say I have suffered some side effects." With that Alister then came to. Like before he looked around the room and came across the robed figure," It seems your both awake now how quaint." Alister grunted, " Who's the clown in the robe?" Jack looked to Alister and chuckled," I have no idea and neither does he." Laughing hysterically Alister looked to Jack, " Fan freaking tastic. " the robed figure then yelled," Enough!" The sound of pincers could be heard though this time no Nerubians appeared to be close by. Jack looked at the robed man. He seemed to be thinking something. Alister on the other hand was not thinking but doing. His hands we're working away at the webbing. The robed man simply gave a sigh," Now where exactly are the rest of your companions?" Jack's train of thought broke for a moment," Companions ? " The robed man a little frustrated replied, " Yes comrades where are they?" Jack confused shook his head," We came here alone." The robed man screeched," Alone!" In a flash the robed man came close to Jacks face," Do not lie to me!" Jack was horrified as the man was not really a man but a mix of a man and a bug," By the Holy Light what have you done to yourself." The robed figure grunted and moved back," The road to power requires sacrifice." Jack a little upset looked at him," You did this for power? You took up residence in an unholy landscape and destroyed your body all in the name of power?" Alister hearing this chuckled," He isn't the the first fool to do so." The robed man screeched again ," Silence!" Turning to the cauldron he would continue, " I will not be humiliated by some meddling adventurers." An all to familiar voice to Jack would then come to ear," Well I'm sorry pally but I think you already done that to yourself." With a loud bang the robed figure would be sent flying back into a wall. Both Jack and Alister looked at each other puzzled. Jack looked to where the familiar voice came from and saw his little green friend Gizbin holding a very big gun," Gizbin?!" Gizbin chuckled and looked at the two," The one and only. Now I see you two are in a sticky situation." Alister annoyed narrowed his look at Gizbin," Not funny." Jack shook his head ," Can you get us out of here Gizbin we kind of need to get a book and ya know escape." Gizbin chuckled before opening a satchel he had in his belt," Ya mean this book ?" Alister shocked responded, " How did ya that?" Gizbin chuckled," First off what's your name, second I always had the book." Jack perplexed replied, " His names Alister and wait you always had the book." Gizbin bowed at Alister," Pleasure to meet ya Ally and yeah who do you think told ya about this place?" As if the pieces of a puzzle came together Jack looked to Gizbin," You wanted us to investigate this place didn't you? You needed something for you bloody shop?" Gizbin nodded with a grin," Sadly yes but." Gizbin was then cut off by the voice of the robed figure, " I knew you lied! I'm going to kill all of you!" Gizbin gulped, " Looks like your friend there ain't to happy." Jack looked at the robed man," He isn't our friend now please Gizbin get us out of here." Gizbin grinned," As you wish." Gizbin then pulled out a small little device, " If you could close your ears right now you probably should but....." With a click of the decide a loud explosion then went off. The robed figure began to shriek with rage," My Necropolis!" Gizbin then pulled out another device," Alright prepare yourself for some teleportation baby!" Jack and Alister both raised their brows, " I'm going to kill him if this fails." Alister said in annoyed voice. With another click the three would go poof. Jack and Alister sighed as they sat at a bar table. Gizbin had successfully teleported them away and into a cozy place by pure luck, " See you guys are safe in my hands." Jack shook his head," Can we have the book please. " Gizbin raised his hands,"Yeah ,yeah...." Gizbin opened his satchel again and removed the book labeled " The War of the Spider" He then handed it to Jack. Alister still a little annoyed asked," What exactly did you need from that Necropolis anyway? " Gizbin shrugged," If I could tell ya I would but I can't." Alister stood angrily," Your.." Jack placed a hand on Alister's should ," Ay we're all god here Alister let's just get home." Gizbin chuckled, " You heard him Ali go home. " Alister shook Jack off his shoulder, " Ill be on the boat. " Jack nodded before looking at Gizbin," Just send a letter next time you need me to do something alright?" Gizbin nodded before motioning to the door," Yeah,yeah now go on and get you'll miss your boat." Jack nodded before turning and leaving End of chapter eight Category:Blog posts